Une semaine de relâche plus qu'excitante!
by Soltis48
Summary: Un beau couple, des parents absents, une maison vide, une semaine de congé, un aphrodisiaque, si on addition tout ça, ça égale quoi? Mais c'est simple, ça donne une fin de relâche plus qu'excitante, bien sur! / Monde alternatif / Yaoi / Lemon /


**Bonjour!**

 ** _Écriture en gras = pensée_**  
Écriture soulignée = note de l'auteur (oui, m'incruste)  
 **Ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai essayé de reproduire le plus fidèlement leurs personnalité et je m'excuse si je n'ai pas totalement réussi!**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

 **POV Lavi :**

Lavi se réveilla, comme tous les matins depuis huit mois, avec un beau sourire. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi? Et bien, parce que notre cher Lavi était en couple avec un certain blandinet. Bien sûr, leur relation était secrète et devait le rester, car ils avaient peur des représailles. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Lavi de faire quelques allusions que ses amis prenaient pour de simples blagues.

Pour être sûr de cacher leur relation, Lavi avait trouvé l'idée de faire comme si il flirtait avec des filles. Bien sûr, Allen était jaloux quand son petit copain faisait plus attentions aux filles plutôt qu'à lui. Mais tout ceci contribuait à pimenter leurs parties de jambe en l'air. Les parents à Lavi, était très occupés la fin de semaine et sortait très souvent le vendredi soir.

Cela permettait à notre très beau couple de pouvoir être libre de faire ce qu'ils voulaient durant ses quelques jours. Alors, revenons où est-ce que nous étions. Lavi se réveilla donc avec un beau sourire.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions vendredi. **_Enfin vendredi! J'ai hâte de voir Allen. Surtout qu'il vient coucher ici ce soir. En plus, la semaine prochaine, on sera en congé grâce à la semaine de relâche. Mes parents ont pris congé pendant la semaine de relâche et ont décidé de partir en voyage sans moi. Je serai seul à la maison avec Allen!_**

C'est sur cette pensée que Lavi se leva pour s'habillé. Il déjeuna, se brossa les dents et sortit pour prendre le bus. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Lavi arriva à l'école. Il commençait en français, alors il prit ses choses et partit en direction de sa classe en compagnie de ses amis. Aujourd'hui, sa classe avait un quiz de français.

Ensuite de cela, Lavi avait un cours de science à la deuxième période. Les cours passaient lentement. **_Quand est-ce que ce sera la fin de la journée? En plus, je n'ai pas pu parler à Allen de tout l'avant-midi. Ffffu_** (Ceci est un soupir, oui, oui, je vous le jure) ** _, que c'est ennuyant! J'ai hâte à ce soooir! En plus, j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur un aphrodisiaque. J'ai trop envie de l'essayer! Mais il va falloir que j'attende jusqu'à ce soir…_**

Le cours de science prit finalement fin. Lavi partit dans le local d'étude et s'assit à sa place. Ses amis le rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Hé les gars! Qu'est-ce que vous faites pendant la semaine de relâche? Demanda Lenalee.

\- Hnn… Répondit Kanda.

La cloche sonna juste avant que Lenalee puisse poser une autre question et tout le monde se mît à faire leurs devoirs pour les autres cours de la journée. Les autres périodes rapidement et la fin de la journée arriva rapidement. Allen, aillant déjà ses choses pour dormir chez Lavi, prit le bus avec son amant secret. Arrivé chez Lavi, ce dernier demanda :

\- Veux-tu quelque chose à boire, Alleeen?

\- Oui, s'il te plait. Répondit Allen.

\- Eau? Jus d'orange? Sprite? Pepsi? Demanda le roux.

\- Du jus d'orange. Répondit le blanc.

\- J'arrive dans deeeeeux minutes, en attendant tu peux aller dans ma chambre.

\- D'accord!

Lavi partit dans la cuisine, alors qu'Allen allait dans la chambre du roux. Rendu dans la cuisine, Lavi sortit deux verres, les remplit avec du jus d'orange et mît quelques gouttes d'aphrodisiaque dans les deux verres. **_Je me demande combien de temps ça va prendre pour faire effet. Ah! Je devrais me dépêcher. Allen va se douter de quelque chose si je prends trop de temps._**

Lavi se dirigea donc vers sa chambre avec les deux verres de jus.

\- Allen, voilà ton verre. Dit Lavi.

\- Merci! Répondit Allen.

\- Veux-tu jouer aux jeux vidéo? Demanda Lavi.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas. Répondit Allen.

Lavi et Allen jouèrent aux jeux vidéo pendant environ une heure, tout en buvant leurs boissons. Plus le temps passait, plus la température de la pièce augmentait. Lavi décida donc d'enlever son chandail, suivit de près par Allen. Les deux, rendus torse nu, continuèrent à jouer. **_Il fait vraiment chaud! Je crois que ce sont les premiers effets de l'aphrodisiaque. Hein? Allen vient de se coller un peu plus! Je suis de plus en plus serré dans mon pantalon._**

 **POV Allen :**

Lavi commença à déboutonner, discrètement son pantalon pour être moins serré. Tandis que du côté à Allen, étant trop gêné, préféra ne pas déboutonner son pantalon et d'endurer en silence. ** _Merde, j'ai vraiment chaud et je ne sais pas pourquoi. En plus, j'ai un début d'érection qui me fait de plus en plus mal. J'aimerais bien allez me soulager, mais ça risque d'être suspect. C'est vraiment gênant! Je suis sûr que si Lavi lirait mes pensées, il se foutrait de ma gueule, en disant que je suis pudique. Je…_**

Lavi mît alors brusquement pause au jeu, déposa sa manette et s'assit à califourchon sur Allen. Il pressa sur les épaules du blandinet, pour l'allonger et enleva des mains la manette de ce dernier, pour la déposer plus loin.

\- Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Demanda Allen, avec les joues rouges de gêne.

\- Moi? Je me fais plaisir! Répliqua Lavi, avec un sourire pervers collé au visage.

Lavi embrassa Allen avant qu'il ne puisse protester. Le baiser devint vite intense. Leurs langues se rencontrant rapidement, pour commencer un baiser langoureux. Lavi stoppa alors le baiser et dit à Allen :

\- J'ai envie de toi!

Sans laisser le temps à Allen de répondre, Lavi reprit possession des lèvres du blandinet. Il brisa le baiser, quelques minutes plus tard, et commença à descendre dans le cou du soumis. Tout en léchant le coup du blanc, Lavi déboutonna le pantalon d'Allen et le fit glisser vers le bas, pour finir par l'enlever. La main droite de Lavi vînt alors masser la bosse présente sur le caleçon du blanc.

\- Mmh, Lavi~!

Le roux descendit un peu plus et tomba sur les tétons d'Allen. Il prit celui de droite en bouche qu'il suça et avec la main gauche, massa l'autre. Allen poussait de petits soupirs de plaisir, ce qui fit sourire le dominant. **_Je commence à avoir vraiment chaud! En plus, je deviens dur…_**

Lavi s'amusait vraiment de la situation et décida de s'amuser un peu plus en torturant celui qu'il aimait. Il fit descendre sa main droite sur les flancs d'Allen dans un mouvement d'allers-retours, et ce, pour finir par descendre encore plus bas. Sa main passa sur les hanches d'Allen, puis sur ses cuisses, pour finir par masser ses fesses.

Tout en massant le postérieur du blandinet, Lavi traça une ligne imaginaire avec sa langue jusqu'au nombril où il y fit entrer sa langue, en mimant ce qui allait lui arriver plus tard. Allen poussait de plus en plus de gémissements et de soupirs de plaisir, grâce à l'aphrodisiaque et aux caresses offertes par Lavi. La langue de Lavi descendit alors plus loin, pour arriver à la limite du caleçon du blanc. Lavi embrassa la bosse présente sous le caleçon. **_Aah! C'est si bon! Hm~… J'en peux plus, je vais bientôt lâcher._**

Lavi enleva le sous-vêtement d'Allen et le jeta plus loin. Il embrassa alors le gland et fit glisser sa langue sur la longueur du sexe d'Allen. De sa main droite, Lavi massa les bourses d'Allen, tout en présentant trois de ses doigts aux lèvres rougies du blandinet. Dès qu'Allen prit les doigts de Lavi en bouche, ce dernier engloutît entièrement le sexe du blond. Allen criait presque son plaisir. L'aphrodisiaque décuplait les sensations de plaisir ressentit par les deux garçons.

C'est pourquoi, après quelques vas-et-viens, Allen éjacula dans la bouche de Lavi qui avala toute la semence. **_La honte! Il n'a fait que quelques vas-et-viens et j'ai déjà jouit. Je ne l'ai même pas avertit que j'allais venir. J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas!_**

Lavi se releva, regarda Allen dans les yeux et enleva ses doigts de la bouche du blanc. Le blandinet avait les joues rouges et les lèvres légèrement gonflées par les baisers passionnés. Il avait aussi les yeux embués par le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir lors de l'orgasme. Allen avait un filet de bave qui coulait de ses lèvres entrouvertes où soufflait une respiration erratique. Un vrai appel au viol pour le dominant. Lorsque Allen reprit sa respiration, il dit alors :

\- Je suis… d-désoler Lavii! J'aurais du t'avertir que j'allais venir.

\- Ce n'est rien! Mais si tu veux te faire pardonner, tu peux toujours te mettre à quatre pattes. Dit alors Lavi, avec un sourire pervers collé au visage.

\- Qu-que… Je… Je vais… Je vais le faire! Répondit Allen, les joues rouges en pensant dans quel position il allait être.

Allen se releva donc, le rouge aux joues, et se mît à quatre pattes devant Lavi. Le roux écarta les fesses du blanc et se pencha pour faire passer sa langue entre celle-ci. Après avoir bien humidifié l'anus de son amant, Lavi fit pénétrer l'index de sa main gauche, préalablement lubrifié avec la salive du blanc, un peu plus tôt. Lavi, pour faire oublier l'inconfort de son doigt dans l'antre de celui qu'il aimait, le brun se pencha et embrassa le cou du blondinet.

Il rajouta un deuxième doigt, sous une légère plainte du blanc, et murmura des mots doux à l'oreille d'Allen. Lavi fît des mouvements de ciseaux dans l'anus du soumis, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier commence à pousser des soupirs de plaisir. Le dominant fît entrer le troisième doigt dans le blanc pour terminer à préparer son petit-ami. Lorsqu'il trouva qu'Allen était assez préparé, Lavi retira ses doigts.

\- Je vais y allez, Allen. Murmura Lavi, dans l'oreille d'Allen, avant de mordre légèrement son cou.

\- Dé… Dépêche toooi, Lavi~. Gémit Allen.

Lavi retira son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, pour finir par les lancer dans un coin de la chambre. Il se repositionna dans le dos d'Allen et commença à le pénétrer, après avoir lubrifié son membre. Allen gémît de douleur et eut les larmes aux yeux. **_Ça fait mal! Ce n'est peut-être pas la première fois, mais ça fait quand même mal._**

\- Hmm~! T'es si serré, Allen. Gémit Lavi.

\- Gnn~… Ça fait mal, Lavi, peux-tu patienté deux minutes? Demanda Allen.

\- Calme-toi, Allen. Ça va aller! Murmura Lavi pour réconforter le blanc.

Lavi chuchota des mots doux à Allen, tout en fessant des mouvements de vas-et-viens sur la verge du blandinet. Quelques temps plus tard, Allen bougea le bassin pour dire à Lavi qu'il pouvait commencer. Lavi ne se fît pas prier et commença des mouvements de vas-et-viens en Allen avec une lenteur calculé. Sous les coups de rein lents, Allen gémissait tant bien de plaisir que de frustration.

Lavi coordonna ses mouvements sur la verge du blanc avec ses coups de rein. Mais l'envie devenait de plus en plusb intense, donc il abandonna l'idée rapidement, au grand bonheur du blanc.

 **POV Lavi :**

\- Hmm~… Ah! Lavi~, s'il te plait! Pluuus…

\- Plus quoi, Alleeen?

\- Plus foooort! Plus profooond! Plus viiite! S'il te plait!

Sous les supplications d'Allen, Lavi décida d'accélérer ses mouvements dans l'antre du blanc. Tandis que pour répondre à la demande de la profondeur, sans lâcher la verge du blanc, Lavi passa l'un de ses bras alentour des épaules du blanc pour le relever. Il empailla la touffe blanche sur son membre et frappa de plein fouet la prostate du blanc. Allen cria de plaisir non contenu.

Lavi se retira de l'anneau de chair du blanc et le retourna pur le mettre sur le dos. **_Je veux voir son visage. Je veux voir son visage lorsque je le ferai jouir._**

Lavi pénétra Allen et commença des vas-et-viens effrénés. Allen pleura de plaisir. Il avait les joues rouges. Ses lèvres étaient boursouflées, dû aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, d'où s'écoulait une respiration rapide et entrecoupée de gémissements et de cris. Sa tête était légèrement penchée vers l'arrière et son dos arqué. Des gémissements obscènes sortaient de sa bouche entrouverte.

Lavi était subjugué devant cette vision de luxure. **_Je veux être le seul à voir cette vision si excitante._**

Lavi embrassa Allen et se déhancha plus fortement. Ses mouvements devinrent erratiques devant la jouissance. Lavi était à bout. Il allait lâcher prise. Surtout quand Allen éjacula entre leurs ventres dans un cri de pur plaisir, son visage rouge et sa tête orientée vers l'arrière, en faisant resserrer son anneau de chair autour de la verge de Lavi. Le roux libéra sa semence dans l'antre chaud d'Allen, dans un râle de plaisir.

Lavi se retira lentement d'Allen, avant de s'écrouler à moitié sur le blanc, à bout de force. Il prit alors Allen dans ses bras et se positionna pour dormir.

\- C'était super, Lavi!

\- C'est vrai, c'était fantastique. Allez, on devrait dormir.

\- Ouais! Bonne nuit, Lavi.

\- Bonne nuit, Allen.

\- Je t'aime. Murmura Allen, avant de s'endormir.

\- Je t'aime aussi, pousse de soja.

\- C'est Allen, Lavi. Murmura Allen dans son sommeil.

 ** _Je crois que j'utiliserais des aphrodisiaques plus souvent, à l'avenir._**

Lavi s'endormit sur ses dernière pensées, avec dans ses bras une pousse de soja endormi. La semaine de relâche s'annonçait être jouissive.

* * *

 **Alors? Alors? C'était comment? Est-ce que vous voulez que j'écrive une suite à ce OS? Envoyez moi un message! Bye Bye!**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
